Perfume de Cerezas
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: La bufanda color vino callo de su delicado cuello quedando esta en el elevador. Él se agacho para recogerla y pudo sentir aquel embriagante aroma a cerezas. SxS
1. Chapter 1

Perfume de Cerezas

Camino lentamente, y sin mucho animo por las calles desiertas de Tokyo. Su vida no era mas que rutina, marcada por el reloj y por el trabajo. Se dirigió a la torre de Tokyo con pasos mas rápidos, últimamente su pasatiempo era subir hasta lo mas alto, mirar todo el esplendor de la ciudad. Se encamino al ascensor apresuradamente. Al subir al elevador se encontró con aquella linda muchacha de exquisitos ojos verdes y un suave aroma a perfume de cerezas. La muchacha levanto la vista al verlo subir y le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Sin duda la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto. Ambos subieron en silencio, pero no en uno de esos silencios incómodos que se siente cuando uno va subiendo con un par de desconocidos, aquel era un silencio calido y armonioso, casi hubiese querido que no acabara nunca. Cuando el ascensor llego a uno de sus tantos destinos la puerta se abrió y la muchacha salio del no sin antes voltearse para dedicarle otra hermosa sonrisa sin embargo al hacer esto su bufanda color vino callo de su delicado cuello quedando esta en el elevador. El se agacho para recogerla y devolvérsela pero las puertas se habían cerrado, desapareciendo así de su vista a la muchacha castaña.

Acerco la bufanda a su rostro y pudo sentir aquel embriagante aroma a cerezas.

____________________________________________________________

**N/A: hOla! Si Nixxy vuelve de nuevo con otra de sus locas ideas, pero esta vez acompañada y de alguien mas loca que ella. Así que les quiero presentar a mi querida amiga Girlitz03, aplausos por favor. Bien, creo que esta fumadez salio mientras escuchaba la cancion: Me Arrepiento de Alex Ubago (muy bUena cancion por cierto) y tomaba capuccino helado con Girlitz y pues ya saben, las palabras surgen. Probablemente pronto nos estemos viendo con el final de esta loca historia. **

**Bien, nos vamos o esto va a quedar mas largo que la historia. **

**Besos,**

**Nixxy Hiragizawa Hale y Girlitz03 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**

Subió al elevador sin mucho animo. ¿Se suponía que debería estar feliz? Si, se suponía que si. Después de todo no todos los días se cumplen tres años de noviazgo. Se suponía que debería estar feliz, aun así ni siquiera lograba fingir que lo estaba. Quizá se estaba aburrida al fin de hacer lo mismo, fingir que no se sentía inconforme con Yue, al parecer después de todo no era el amor de su vida como ella había pensado. Incluso había llegado a pensar que jamás encontraría al amor de su vida.

Las puertas del elevador estaban a punto de cerrarse, cuando un hombre entro casi corriendo. Ella levanto la mirada para observarlo y encontrarse con que el también la observaba.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa al toparse con sus dulces ojos color chocolate.

En eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, esperando a que ella bajara. Salio sin mucha prisa y se giro para dedicarle otra sonrisa a aquel muchacho. Justo en ese momento un fuerte viento soplo despojándola de su bufanda roja. Observo al muchacho agacharse y cogerla pero antes de que levantara la vista las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-Sakura allí estas, te estaba esperando- dijo una voz bastante conocida para ella.

**N/A: Yaii! Segundo capitulo Up. Creo que este fue difícil hacerlo porque solo tuvimos media hora. En fin esperamos que lo disfrutaran mucho. Francamente esto se salio un poco de la idea original. Al principio era un , luego two-shoot, three-shoot y al final se convirtió en un short-fic de 6 capitulos. Bueno, nos despedimos porque andamos algo a prisa. **

**Besos, Nixxy y Girlitz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Perfume de Cerezas.

Capitulo 2.

…Ahora cada noche sueño con tu melodía y puedo tocarte

Pero cuando me despierto, se desvanece tu cuerpo…

Seguía ahí, hecho un lío, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo logro esa chica volverlo loco con solo una mirada? Admiro una vez mas Tokyo, antes de darse la vuelta, había vuelto cada noche del ultimo mes a la Torre solo con la esperanza de reencontrase con esa hermosa desconocida de hermosos ojos y exquisito aroma. Camino hacia el elevador cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

_Hey Li, vamos a desayunar mañana?_

_Es día de pay en café luna._

Aquello le levanto el animo.

_Claro, te veo mañana._

Subió a su auto, se dirigió a casa y al bajar dejo la bufanda en el asiento del copiloto.

Estaba frustrado, no estaba loco. Que podía tener esa chica que le hiciera perder los estribos.

Se cambio y se recostó pero por alguna razón a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama cayo en la cuenta de que había dejado la bufanda en el auto. Si, definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Se levanto y tomo las llaves del auto del mostrador. Bajo atropelladamente las escaleras y presiono el botón para abrir el auto, tomo la bufanda y subió.

Si bien estaba loco, era mejor admitirlo.

Se recostó y aspiro el ya casi desvanecido aroma a cerezas que de la prenda. Casi inmediatamente empezó a sentir sueño, era algo realmente ridículo, necesitaba de ese aroma para sobrevivir. Necesitaba un psiquiatra urgentemente. Necesitaba saber que demonios le pasaba a su cabeza. Súbitamente un pensamiento invadió su cabeza. El intento sacarlo de su mente. No podía estar enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera la conocía. No estaba en sus planes enamorarse y si lo estuviera estaba seguro de algo: su plan para el amor no era estar totalmente idiotizado por una mujer de la que no sabia absolutamente nada.

_*_*_*_*

Asesino a eriol con la mirada esperando que parara de reír.

-quieres callarte? La gente comienza a mirarnos raro

-enserio hermano, necesitas salir mas

-no me ayudas

-lo se, lo siento pero es que no puedo creerlo el gran shaoran li ¿enamorado? Y de una desconocida- dijo eriol mientras volvía a reír.

Apretó los puños intentando controlar su instinto homicida y saltar sobre el pelinegro sin embargo en ese momento la vio, ¿o a caso estaba teniendo visiones?

No, definitivamente era ella, su aroma a cerezas era realmente inconfundible.

-Li!

-¿Qué?

-Li te he estado hablando, ¿Qué miras como idiota?-dijo Eriol mientras volteaba hacia el otro lado de la cafetería- oh ya veo ¡linda camarera!

-que? No ¿de que hablas?

-de la camarera, la de pelo negro y ojos amatista

-No no la veo a ella

-¿entonces?

-es ella, es la chica la de la bufanda

-¿cual?

-la castaña, la de los ojos verdes

-Y bien? Que estas esperando?- pregunto el ingles.

-De que hablas?

-Que esperas para ir a hablar con ella?

-Estas loco? No voy a hablar con ella. Además, que le diría?- pregunto el castaño

-No se, quiza algo como: Hola, soy Li, tengo tu bufanda ah y por cierto estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti- bromeo el ojiazul.

-muy gracioso pero tengo una mejor idea, ¿porque no vas tu y hablas con ella por mi?

-Porque no seria tan gracioso como que lo hicieras tu. Seguramente te quedarías mudo o dirías alguna tontería.

-esa es tu manera de ayudarme?- pregunto Li.

-de acuerdo hermano, yo hablare con ella, si tu hablas con la camarera por mi

-la camarera? Por que la camarera?

-pues es linda

-esta bien, hablare con la camarera, ahora ve- y empujo a su amigo hacia la barra donde

se encontraba la chica.

-hola muñeca, sabes si no estuviera aquí probablemente serias la cosa mas linda de esta cafetería.

-¿gracias?- respondió la castaña extrañada por el comentario del ojiazul.

-oye que te parece si te invito un café? ¿Qué dices?

-lo siento pero tengo novio- se excuso la ojiverde

-a de acuerdo, nos vemos- dijo eriol y regreso a la mesa con Li.

-y bien?- pregunto Li ansioso.

-Temo decepcionarte, pero la chica tiene novio- dijo el ingles.

El chino suspiro, y después pregunto- Al menos te dijo su nombre?

Eriol iba a decir algo cuando un muchacho se asomo por la puerta y grito:- Sakura!

-Ya voy!- dijo la ojiverde tomando los dos cafés y pagándole a la chica de la caja. Camino apuradamente entre las mesas cuando tropezó derramando su café sobre un hombre.

-Lo siento- se disculpo. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos color chocolate…

Era posible que fuera…?

**N/A: y bien? Que les parecio el capitulo? Esta vez intentamos hacerlo un poco mas largo ****y creo que lo logramos. La mentamos no haber podido subir antes pero con todo este rollo de la influenza no habiamos tenido clases pero nuestros "queridos" maestros se las ingeniaron para subir los trabajos a Internet y hacernos sufrir de todos modos asi que tuvimos una semana complicadisima. En fin, mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, intentaremos subir el proximo capi lo mas pronto posible.**

**Besos,**

**Sweet Candii y Girlitz03. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfume de cerezas**

**Agradecemos por sus review del capitulo anterior a: Sasha Kinoli, Zafiro, Any y Karina Natsumi. **

-Buenos días Tomoyo- saludo la castaña con aire ausente, desde hace días no había podido sacar de su cabeza a aquel par de ojos chocolate.

-Hola Sakura! Que te sirvo?-

-dos capuchinos medianos por favor-

En ese momento se percato de la presencia de un muchacho a su lado, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello negro despeinado y su piel pálida.

-Hola muñeca, sabes? Si no estuviera aquí probablemente serias la cosa mas linda de esta cafetería- dijo el chico con tono "seductor", ella tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír.

-¿gracias?-

-oye que tal si te invito un café? ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto el acercándose mas a la ojiverde.

-Lo siento, pero tengo novio- se excuso Sakura retrocediendo en un intento por recuperar su espacio vital.

-Ah! De acuerdo, nos vemos- dijo el marchándose.

Ella se encogió de hombros y saco su billetera.

-Sakura!- grito una voz familiar desde la entrada.

-Ya voy!- respondió la castaña entregándole el dinero al hombre de la caja y tomando los dos cafés. Camino apuradamente hacia la puerta, tan distraídamente que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y derramando ambos capuchinos sobre un joven.

-Lo siento- dijo apenas levanto la mirada, encontrándose con unos sorprendidos ojos cafés.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron Sakura sintió como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo.

-Lamento lo de tu ropa

-No es nada, en serio- respondió el con una sonrisa encantadora, que le arrebato la respiración.

-Sakura, estas bien?- pregunto Yue tomándola del brazo separándola del castaño.

-Si, no te preocupes- respondió ella sin dejar de mirar al chino. El muchacho de cabellos plateados no tardo mucho en notarlo lanzándole una mirada hostil al joven.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el de manera indiferente tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola con el.

-Adiós- se despidió el castaño, Sakura solo le sonrío de manera sincera antes de salir del local.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura suspiro mientras apagaba el televisor.

Aun no paraba de pensar en aquel chico con el que no paraba de toparse, ¿seria acaso cosa del destino?

Lo fuera o no ya había tomado una decisión, terminaría con Yue, y no solo por aquel chico sino por ella misma, por su felicidad.

Tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente:

_Yue, necesito hablar contigo, _

_Te parece si nos vemos en el parque frente a mi casa?_

_Besos,_

_Sakura._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Miro hacia el sendero una vez mas buscando algún indicio del joven de cabellos plateados y justo en ese momento, este hizo su aparición.

-Que ocurre Sakura?- pregunto el sentándose frente a ella. Sakura se limito a . Ese era Yue. Nunca un hola cariño acompañado por un beso, solamente un simple hola!

-Yue, creo que necesitamos hablar. - dijo ella en tono serio.

-Te escucho- murmuro el distraídamente.

La castaña suspiro pesadamente. No sabia como reaccionaria Yue, pero estaba segura de que seria mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

-He estado pensando estos últimos días, y creo que nuestra relación…- dijo la ojiverde, siendo interrumpida por el teléfono de su acompañante.

-Espera un segundo- dijo el poniéndose de pie y atendiendo la llamada.

-Si, entiendo, en seguida salgo para allá- murmullo el antes de colgar y dirigirse a la castaña.- Sakura, te molesta que hablemos en otro momento? Mi jefe me necesita.

-Pero…

-Te lo compensare en serio- dijo el muchacho antes de salir apresuradamente del lugar.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras veía a Yue alejarse.

"_Definitivamente esto va viento en popa"_ pensó ella sarcásticamente antes de levantarse y abandonar el parque.

**N/A: WhOo! De vuelta con el penultimo capitulo de la historia!. Si como lo oyen, digo como lo leen, esta historia ya va a llegar a su final! Pero tranquilos no se libraran de nosotros tan fácilmente, pronto volveremos con Coleccionista de Canciones, otro SxS inspirado en (adivinaron) canciones de Camila. Bueno, nos despedimos, esperamos que disfrutaran el capitulo, que la pasada de copas de Girlitz intento escribir coherentemente.**

**Esperamos sus valiosos comentarios, aceptamos: Consejos, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas y/o destructivas y amenazas de muerte, todo con un click al botoncito verde de mas abajo**

**Y recuerden: Un review es una sonrisa =) **


End file.
